Arclight
Arclight (born Philippa Sontag) was a mutant who had the ability to create shockwaves. She later joined the Brotherhood of Mutants. Biography Early Life Born in Mexico, Phillipe Sontag eventually joined the Omegas, a mutant terrorist organization fighting for mutant supremacy over humans, and accepting Callisto as her mistress.X-Men: The Last Stand Joining the Brotherhood of Mutants Gaining Knowledge Arclight joined the Brotherhood when Callisto and the other Omegas joined. She was present with her companions at the home of Jean Grey, and when things went out of control, Storm moved to incapacitate her and Quill. Realizing this a moment too late, Arclight tried to dodge her, throwing her arms upward, but she still crumpled to the ground. After coming to, Arclight returned to The Forest, where she found Magneto arguing with Pyro and began following him across the undergrowth. She stood impassively behind Pyro and to the left of Callisto, while Magneto gave a speech to rouse all of the Omegas to action. Battle of Alcatraz Subsequently, Arclight joined the army for an assault on Worthington Labs, silently joining the initial charge. Magneto moved to scale the building with two of his henchmen, prompting her to briefly fall back with the others. Upon catching up with him, she prepared to charge at the enemy, but Magneto held her back, insisting that "the pawns go first". Arclight watched the battle unfold with her usual impassive demeanor, but was roused to action when Magneto ordered her to deploy her powers. Unleashing seismic charges with her hands, she blasted the plastic mutant cure guns to pieces. Magneto made a silent gesture to Arclight and Quill to target Warren Worthington II and kill him. Both of them arrived in his chamber. He tried to flee, only for Psylocke to materialize out of nowhere and corner him. When Worthington confessed to inventing the cure, Arclight and Psylocke seized him and began to forcibly escort him to the roof. They were joined by Quill. The President begged for his life, but Arclight ignored him and threw him overboard. However, Angel intervened and rescued him. Death During Phoenix's destruction, Arclight, Quill, and Psylocke were terrified and fled the complex, attempting to leave the Golden Gate Bridge before it was too late. However, she made contact with them as they burst out through the doors. Arclight was instantly disintegrated and turned to dust, and the dust floated away and collided with what was left of Quill and Psylocke. Personality Arclight was a sinister, cold, mysterious, emotionless, remorseless and devilish individual who would not hesitate to kill or in the very least brutally disarm anyone who stood in her way, although she was arguably far darker in overall nature than even Magneto himself. She seemed to be only and completely committed to her cause, the Omegas, willingly joining the Brotherhood of Mutants when her mistress Callisto joined Magneto, in order to continue serving the Omegas. She was an extremely silent henchman who often stood by impassively while her new master tended to his affairs yet refusing to wander far from him. She was also known to ignore her enemies when they spoke to her, preferring not to talk to them at all if she could avoid it. Given her masculine facial features and hair, sexualized clothes, and tomboyish demeanor, it is quite possible that Arclight is androgynous, though this idea is never elaborated on in the film. Powers *'Shockwave Generation' - Arclight could direct a wave of seismic energy by swinging her arms in front of her body and clapping them together. She could cause her shockwaves to target specific objects, such as when she used them to target the plastic mutant cure guns. Relationships Allies *﻿Anole - Teammate *﻿Callisto † - Former Leader *Magneto - Leader *Psylocke † - Teammate *Phat † - Teammate *Quill † - Teammate Enemies *﻿Angel † - Enemy *﻿Beast † - Enemy *﻿Colossus † Enemy *﻿Iceman † - Enemy *Shadowcat - Enemy *Storm † - Enemy *Warren Worthington II - Enemy *Wolverine - Enemy Trivia *In the comics, Arclight is a member of the Marauders. References External links * * Arclight Category:X-Men: The Last Stand characters Category:Female Category:Hispanics - Latino Category:Omegas Category:Deceased Characters - Original Timeline Category:Deceased Villains Category:Characters Killed by Jean Grey Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Tattoos Category:Unusual Features Category:Americans Category:Single Characters Category:Anti-Human Category:Unknown Status - Revised Timeline Category:Mexicans Category:Class 2 Category:Brotherhood of Mutants Category:Mutants Category:Cameo